


Liquid Silk

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Trans Severus Snape, Trans Snape Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione plaits Sev's hair
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Liquid Silk

“Sev, may I braid your hair?” Hermione pleaded.

“You know my answer,” she responded.

“Oh but _please_ , your hair is so pretty and long and I’m jealous.”

“That is not _my_ fault.”

“You can take it out if you don’t like it,” Hermione mustered up her best puppy eyes, hoping it would be persuasive enough.

“Don’t give me that look, Hermione. You will be nowhere near my hair.”

“You can’t hide under that silky smooth, perfect hair forever,” the envy in Hermione’s voice was less subtle than she had intended.

“We shall see,” Sev rebutted.

“It’s not like I can braid _my own_ hair...”

“And that’s my problem?” Hermione could tell that Sev was stifling a smile.

“Yes it is,” Hermione giggled. Sev sighed in defeat,

“ _Fine_ — BUT, you will not braid it tightly, understand?”

“Of course!” Hermione squealed in delight, already running her fingers through Sev’s long, dark locks.

There was no denying that Hermione had become immensely jealous of her girlfriend’s hair as it had grown longer. It was smoother and softer than Hermione would most likely ever get her hair to be. But Sev loved Hermione’s hair, she was always twirling a curl around her finger, and Hermione loved it. Hermione grumbled playfully to herself, _I let her play with my hair, you’d think I could at least braid hers._

Hermione carefully gathered up all of Sev’s hair into her grasp, stroking through it as if it could get any smoother than the liquid silk that it already was. Hermione ran her fingers through Sev’s scalp, making sure to softly pull all her hair away from her face. Despite Sev’s previous protests, Hermione could hear her making little happy noises. Sev liked having her hair played with, even though she pretended like she didn’t.

Hermione separated it into three parts and gently started wrapping section over section, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. Hermione tried to keep herself from bouncing on her feet while she plaited, but she was _sure_ that this was the most beautiful plait she had ever seen.

“Ooooh Sev, it looks so pretty!” Hermione beamed.

“You are good at plaiting,” Sev replied dryly. Hermione knew it was Sev-speak for _I’m sure it looks good_ , but she wouldn’t simply come out and _say_ it.

Hermione continued down the length of Sev’s hair, taking her sweet time with it, knowing the opportunity would be far and few between. She nearly tripled the usual amount of time it would take her to braid, but she couldn’t get enough of it. When she got down to the last little bit of Sev’s hair, Hermione summoned a hair tie and secured the end of the plait within it.

“All done,” Hermione sang, and handed Sev a hand-mirror.

Sev examined the plait with the mirror, running her long fingers over it, feeling each twist that Hermione had put in it.

“Do you like it?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

“It is… well done.”

“That’s not what I asked…” Hermione twiddled her fingers.

Sev turned to look at Hermione. She stood and cupped Hermione’s face in her hands, leaning down to kiss her softly. She pulled away and smoothed a thumb over Hermione’s cheek,

“I love it,” she whispered.

It didn’t take long for Hermione to notice that Sev _would not_ take out the plait. She wore it all day, absentmindedly pulling it over her shoulder and stroking it. She even wore it to bed, and that was when Hermione thought she ought to say something,

“You know, I’ll plait your hair whenever you want,” she whispered as she cuddled up against Sev.

“Oh… thank you,” Sev smiled, obviously trying to hold it back as she pressed her face into the crook of Hermione’s neck.

Hermione giggled, _I have the most wonderful—and beautiful— girlfriend._

“Goodnight, love.”

“Mmmm… goodnight Hermione.”

Hermione felt a kiss placed on her neck and she could have sworn that she heard Sev mumbling something about “plait every day”. Filled to the brim with joy and love, Hermione fell asleep next to the woman she loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Also if anyone uses the word "braid" or "plait" in the comments, I will delete it ❤️


End file.
